


please, don't leave me

by bloodyqveen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beyond the Walls, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), The Night's Watch (ASoIaF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyqveen/pseuds/bloodyqveen
Summary: «Non partire, Grenn. Non lasciarmi.»
Relationships: Grenn/Pypar (ASoIaF)





	please, don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> SMETTETELA DI SOTTOVALUTARE QUESTI DUE ANGIOLETTI.

Sin dall'inizio, l'idea di regalare una puttana a Pypar, non era piaciuta a Grenn.   
"È tempo che tu diventi un uomo, Pyp" avevano detto i loro confratelli, Sam Tarly, Jon Snow e anche Edd l'Addolorato "ti pagheremo la tua prima donna, stanotte."   
Grenn non aveva potuto fare altro se non aggregarsi a questa buffonata, una buffonata che però Pyp sembrò accogliere volentieri.   
Per tutta la serata Grenn era stato di malumore, ma non sapeva spiegarne il motivo, così finì col rimproverare se stesso. "Ma sei scemo, o cosa? Sei invidioso del fatto che il tuo migliore amico se la stia spassando al bordello mentre tu stai qui e ancora vergine?" non potè non riderci sopra "magari la prossima Pyp e lord Snow e tutti gli altri la pagheranno a me, la mia prima baldracca"  
Eppure, anche se all'inizio lo divertì, l'idea di perdere la verginità con una prostituta bellissima, magari una bionda con seni sodi, non lo esaltò come dovuto. E quando, seduto in sala comune con gli altri, Sam iniziò a fantasticare chiedendosi con quale bellezza di ragazza fosse Pyp, a Grenn quei discorsi sembrarono dare il voltastomaco.   
«Magari sta con una rossa» disse Edd, con quel suo tono sconsolato «le rosse mi fanno impazzire. I bruti credono che siano baciate dal fuoco e quindi fortunate. Cosa darei per un po 'di fortuna anch'io. »   
«Se vuoi una rossa» scherzò Toad, tracannando birra da un corno «c'è sempre il caro Grenn l'Uro. Lui sì che è un baciato dal fuoco. Dimmi un po ', hai origini Targaryen? »  
«Mi spiace deluderti, non ho nulla a che fare con la dinastia del Drago, per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe» sorrise Grenn.   
«Però sei comunque un gran figo dai capelli rossi» ammiccò Toad il Rospo «quindi perché non ti fai portare a letto da Edd?»   
«Non sono interessato agli uomini, ma grazie lo stesso» mise le mani avanti l'Addolorato «preferisco le baldracche a questo punto.»   
«E che baldracche siano allora» rise Toad, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Edd «e ne dobbiamo procurare una anche per te, Uro.»   
Grenn annuii e rise, ma durò poco.   
Toad bevette l'ultimo sorso che gli fece svuotare il corno, poi si ripulì le labbra con il dorso della mano e guardò Grenn.  
«Eppure» disse dopo un momento di silenzio «c'è qualcosa che non mi convince di te. Sei sicuro che ti piacciano le donne? »   
Grenn si sentii confuso da quell'affermazione «ma certo. Cosa ti fa pensare il contrario? »   
Forse fu solo il calore del fuoco che scoppiettava accanto a loro, a far imperlare la sua fronte di sudore.   
«Nulla, un'impressione. Mi sembra che tu e Pyp siate sempre stati gli unici ad essere poco interessati nel parlare di puttane. A dirla tutta, per un periodo ho pensato che voi due vi scopaste a vicenda, ma poi è saltato fuori che Pyp è vergine e che magari lo sia anche tu, quindi tutti i miei pensieri si sono tramutati in illazioni. »   
"Questo bastardo pensa troppo e parla a sproposito."  
Grenn stava cercando le parole giuste per rispondere, ma fu il lord comandante Jeor Mormont a interrompere il suo tentativo, perché nel fare la sua entrata ogni bocca tacette e ogni sguardo si posò su di lui.

-

«No, no, no, non voglio. Non voglio andarci. Vi prego. Oh, Madre, abbi misericordia. Abbi misericordia. »   
Sam Tarly era terrorizzato a tal punto di cantilenare le stesse frasi per decine di volte. Ma non era l'unico ad avere paura.   
Dopo che Mormont se ne fu andato dalla sala comune per tornare nei suoi alloggi, il panico si era espanso su tutti i confratelli.   
La sua idea di andare in ispezione oltre la Barriera per cercare il ranger ormai da tempo disperso Benjen Stark - lo zio di Snow - ei suoi uomini era pura follia.  
Tutti davano per spacciato Benjen, dopo il ritorno al Castello di due dei suoi uomini sottoforma di cadaveri. "Tra l'altro, come gli Stark continuavano a ricordare, l'inverno stava arrivando, e tutti i suoi terrori insieme ad esso." Oltre la Barriera c'erano i bruti, o peggio: i non-morti e gli Estranei si erano risvegliati. Andare là fuori avrebbe significato morte certa per tutti.   
Grenn era stato scelto per andare con Mormont, insieme a Edd, Gigante, Piccolo Paul e una squadra di più di centocinquanta migliori ranger. Anche Jon e Samwell sarebbero partiti: Jon era lo scudiero di Mormont e Sam avrebbe dovuto pensare ai corvi messaggeri da spedire al Castello in caso di attacco da parte dei bruti o altro.  
Il pensiero che stranamente servì più di tutti ad abbattere Grenn, fu che Pyp non sarebbe stato con lui. Fin dal primo giorno di addestramento, Grenn e Pyp erano stati insieme. "Eravamo insieme quando abbiamo pronunciato il giuramento dei Guardiani della Notte al cospetto dei sette Nuovi Dei, eravamo insieme quando siamo stati nominati entrambi ranger e siamo sempre stati insieme fino ad oggi."   
La missione che gli era stata affidata si sarebbe potuta definire quasi mortale: erano davvero scarse le probabilità di far ritorno al Castello Nero una volta superata la Barriera, e l'idea di morire senza Pyp, senza il suo migliore amico al suo fianco, rendeva Grenn più ansioso del previsto.  
Una settimana Jeor Mormont aveva dato loro. Una settimana e poi sarebbero dovuti partire. Solamente una fottuta week per separarsi dalla persona più importante che aveva lì dentro. Grenn non osava immaginare come l'avrebbe presa Pyp, quando avrebbe saputo tutto.   
Il pensiero di Pyp, in un bordello a scopare con chissà quale puttana mentre lui si disperava, lo faceva imbestialire.   
Ebbe un impeto di rabbia e decise di andarsene a letto, senza neanche aspettare il suo ritorno, ma anche quando fu al caldo fra le sue coperte non riuscì a togliersi Pyp dalla mente. Dopo un tempo che gli parve immenso, finalmente scivolò nel sonno, sognando di avere Pypar tra le sue lenzuola.

-

Grenn scese in sala comune, la mattinata fuori era fresca e limpida. Attorno ai tavoli, i suoi confratelli spezzavano il digiuno con porridge che mandavano giù con della birra, ma lo stomaco di Grenn era chiuso al punto di avere la nausea al solo pensiero del cibo.   
Si sedette accanto a Jon Snow, Samwell e gli altri, tra cui anche Pyp.   
L'argomento di quella mattina era nuovo di zecca: parlavano di puttane. Anzi, della puttana, quella che era stata con Pyp la sera prima.   
«Grenn, giusto in tempo. Pyp ci stava parlando della sua esperienza »sorrise Sam.  
"Parlavano di puttane ieri sera prima di andare a letto, parlano di puttane ora appena svegli, parleranno di puttane per tutto il giorno. Solo di puttane si parla ormai? cazzo di sapere quanto fosse bella la tipa che si è scopato Pyp, niente "ma questo Grenn non lo disse. Ciò che disse invece fu «hai saputo di ciò che ha deciso il lord comandante?»   
Il sorriso di Pyp sparì «sì. Ho saputo. È una follia, cazzo. »   
«Grazie mille Grenn, avevi proprio bisogno di te che venissi a ricordarcelo» sospirò Jon, abbattuto.   
«Non è giusto che voi andiate e che io e Toad restiamo qui. A questo punto sarebbe meglio venire con voi. »   
«Parla per te, Scimmia. Io sto bene dove sto »si inserì Toad il Rospo.  
Pyp sembrò non aver udito il suo commento e continuò, rivolto a Grenn «non posso farti andare da solo. Senza di me creperai dopo due giorni. »   
"Si preoccupa per me." «Stai tranquillo» fu tutto quello che disse Grenn «ho lord Snow che mi protegge.»   
Jon sorrise, poi i confratelli iniziarono ad uscire dalla sala per iniziare a svolgere le loro mansioni e Grenn si dileguò, lontano da Pyp.   
Lo evitò per tutta la giornata senza alcun apparente motivo. Quella notte lo aveva sognato, un sogno fin troppo vivido, dove lui e Pyp giacevano insieme, nudi, quasi abbracciati. Non era la prima volta che faceva un sogno del genere, ma solamente a ripensarci gli veniva in mente che Pyp quella notte avesse dormito con una ragazza.  
Tutto questo aveva messo Grenn più che in imbarazzo e anche se era riuscito a rivolgergli la parola a colazione, durante il mattino e il pomeriggio a seguire non aveva potuto far di meglio che tenersi alla larga da lui.   
Ma dopo cena, quando Grenn salì in camera sua, ci pensò Pyp a raggiungerlo.   
«Ho bisogno di parlarti» gli disse entrando nella sua stanza e sedendosi sul letto. Sembrava teso, e Grenn non disse niente finché non fu lui a riprendere.   
«Non andare.»   
Per un attimo, Grenn non capì.   
«Cosa ...?»   
«Non partire, Grenn. Non lasciarmi »il tono di Pyp sembrava quasi supplichevole.   
«Lo sai che devo obbedire agli ordini. Se il lord comandante Mormont vuole che io vada con lui, devo farlo. »  
"No!" esclamò con veemenza «spezzati un braccio, fai finta di star male, trovati una qualsiasi scusa. Ma non andare. »   
«Neanch'io vorrei andare, Pyp. Ma davvero, non ho scelta »sospirò Grenn.   
«Allora fa sì che possa venire anche io. Dillo al lord comandante. »   
«Non ci penso nemmeno. Tu devi stare qui al sicuro come ti è stato detto. »   
«Devo stare al sicuro? Pensi che io sia troppo debole per attraversare la Barriera? » lo sfidò Pyp, alzandosi dal materasso e fronteggiando il suo amico.   
«Non ho mai pensato questo. Semplicemente voglio che tu stia al sicuro. Bene. »  
«E io voglio che tu non vada ad ammazzarti per una simile cazzata» lo afferrò per i polsi «non ti permetterò di morire, lontano da me. Non posso permettere che la persona più importante per me crepi in mezzo al ghiaccio e alla neve, dalla fame, o sbranato da una pantera-ombra, o attaccato dai bruti o preso dagli Estranei, mentre io sto tranquillo a mangiare zuppa davanti al fuoco ea dormire nel mio letto. No, non ho intenzione di vivere senza di te, non pensarlo neppure. »   
Bastò un attimo: uno sguardo, un respiro, un battito cardiaco. Poi le loro labbra si trovarono attaccate, ma Grenn non seppe dire se il bacio partì da sé stesso o da Pyp. Seppe solo che si stavano baciando e quando se ne rese conto le loro lingue stavano già danzando.   
Quando spinse Pyp sul letto, fu tirato a sua volta sopra di lui.  
Le sue mani cercarono di superare gli spessi strati e abiti che coprivano Pyp. Voleva toccarlo, "che se lo prendano gli Estranei, colui che ha inventato i vestiti", sapeva che non avrebbe potuto sentire freddo senza, non con Pyp fra le sue braccia a riscaldarlo.   
Togliersi i vestiti, gli stivali, il mantello, fu tremendamente difficile. Una volta nudi, il freddo dell'Estremo Nord sembrava frustarli, ma dopo essersi infilati sotto le coperte, corpo contro corpo, il calore che si trasmettevano l'altro sembrò essere quello di una lunga estate al Sud dell'Incollatura.   
Le mani di Pyp si affondavano nei suoi capelli rossi. Le dita di Grenn accarezzavano ogni centimetro della sua pelle.  
Grenn gli morse il labbro inferiore mentre con la mano andava sulla sua virilità e Pyp gemette: il suono più bello che avesse mai sentito in vita sua.   
Quando venne gemette più forte, ma fu quando Grenn entrò in lui e lo possedette che Pyp urlò, dapprima di dolore e poi di piacere, e Grenn sembrò impazzire. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi per tutto questo tempo fino ad allora quanto Pyp gli piacesse davvero?   
Non durò molto, e per un attimo, ma solo un momento, Grenn provò imbarazzo per questo: in fondo era solo un verginello. Ma Pyp sembrava veramente soddisfatto e questo bastava.   
Grenn scivolò al suo fianco e Pyp non esitò a infilarsi tra le sue braccia. Rimasero in silenzio per un po ', solamente ad ascoltare il loro respiro. Poi, Grenn lo sentì tremare contro il suo petto.  
Pensò che avesse freddo e andò ad afferrare il bordo delle coperte, per alzarlo un coprirli maggiormente, ma poi capì che in realtà Pyp stesse piangendo.   
«Ti prego, non andare, non lasciarmi» ripeté.   
Quanto avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo e promettergli che sarebbe rimasto con lui fino alla fine dei loro giorni, ma che scelta aveva?   
«Pyp» gli disse dolcemente «lo sai che non partirei mai, se dipendesse da me. Ma ti giuro, ti giuro, che non mi farò ammazzare e che tornerò da te, in un modo o nell'altro. »   
Pyp annuii e per lo meno provò ad abbozzare un sorriso, poi gli disse «sai, vi ho mentito.»   
«Quando?»  
«Stamattina. In merito alla puttana. In realtà, non sono stato con nessuna »stavolta riuscì a sorridere« una ragazzina adorabile, Myrge. Credo. Una bionda di una bellezza spaventosa, alta, magra e dagli occhi verdi. Eppure, non riuscivo a sbloccarmi con lei, non la desideravo, capisci? » intrecciò le loro dita, gli occhi ancora lucidi che lo fissavano «e lo sai perché? Perché desideravo te, idiota. Myrge sembrò aver capito che non fossi interessato alla bellezza femminile e mi disse di non fingere più, di dire ai miei amici la verità. E volevo farlo, una volta tornato al Castello, ma quello che trovai fu solo la notizia della vostra spedizione. Come se non bastasse, oggi mi hai evitato tutto il giorno. »   
«Se ti dicessi che ero geloso?»  
«Geloso di una puttana con cui non ho scopato e che tra l'altro mi hai regalato tu? Mi sembra giusto »rise Pyp, asciugandosi gli occhi.   
«Quindi fammi capire» Grenn si puntellò su un gomito «ieri sei andato in bianco e visto che dopo anni ti sei finalmente reso conto che ti piacciono gli uomini, hai deciso che fossi io la tua puttana, solo perché volevi a tutti i costi non essere più vergine? »   
«Preferirei tu fossi il mio ragazzo, però.»   
«È una proposta?» Grenn rise.   
«Interpretala come vuoi, Uro» Pyp gli fece l'occhiolino.   
Poi Grenn cambiò tono, si fece serio «tu mi piaci, Scimmia.»   
«Anche tu» anche la voce di Pypar era diversa, tremendamente dolce «da morire.»   
Si baciarono di nuovo.   
Avevano solo meno di una settimana da passare insieme.

-

La mattina del settimo giorno era nata da poco. Il cielo non era più scuro e stava assumendo un colore rosato, i riflessi che battevano sulla gicantesca parete di ghiaccio della Barriera. Non c'erano nuvole né vento, ma l'aria dell'alba era fredda.   
Pyp seguì Grenn fuori dagli alloggi e dalla sala comune, nel cortile i ranger stavano preparandosi ei cavalli erano già quasi tutti sellati. Grenn mise la sella anche al suo castrato, bianco come la neve, poi si girò verso Pyp.   
Come la loro prima notte, il suo ragazzo stava piangendo. Grenn lo strinse in un abbraccio e sentì ogni sicurezza crollare. "Non voglio lasciarlo. Non ora", si constrinse a non piangere anche lui, "ma ho fatto in giuramento".   
«Posso baciarti? Qui, di fronte a tutti »sussurrò Pyp.  
Grenn annuì «cosa pensi che me ne importi, di tutti?»   
Pyp si mise in punta di piedi per raggiungere il suo viso, cinse il suo collo con le braccia e lo baciò.   
"Ci starà guardando chiunque" pensò Grenn "ma che guardino pure. Che gli Dei ridiano la vista anche a maestro Aemon, in modo che guardi anche lui. Perché dovrei vergognarmi di avere un ragazzo? Il mio giuramento prevede di non avere moglie né figli e io lo sto rispettando alla grande ".   
In quel momento arrivò Jon Snow e Pyp si staccò, arrossendo lievemente. Jon si limitò a sorridere. Poi lui e Pyp si abbracciarono.   
«Abbi cura di questo uro idiota, lord Snow. E abbi anche cura di te, e di Sam »gli raccomandò.   
«Fidati di me, ritorneremo tutti sani e salvi» lo rassicurò Jon.   
«A proposito, dov ' è Sam? » chiese Pyp.  
Jon indico Samwell Tarly, intento a sistemare le gabbie dei corvi messaggeri di maestro Aemon.   
«Ha una paura fottuta, povero Sam» commentò «e non nego di averne anche io. E tu, Grenn? »   
«Grenn è troppo stupido per avere paura» rispose Pyp per lui.   
Poi il portone si aprì ei ranger montarono in sella, così Grenn e Jon li imitarono. Il lord comandante chiamò Jon al suo fianco e Grenn restò nuovo solo con Pyp, giusto per i saluti finali.   
L'avanguardia avanzò e uscì, scomparendo al di là della Barriera. Così anche Grenn, alla fine, diede di talloni al suo cavallo e partì.  
Una volta che fu all'esterno, si chiese se avrebbe mai più rivisto quello che si stava facendo alle spalle. La Barriera, il Castello Nero, il suo letto, il cibo, il caldo del fuoco, Pypar. Per un attimo, fu tentato ad abbandonare i suoi uomini per tornare indietro, ritornare al caldo, da Pyp.   
Ma poi non lo fece, e continuò ad avanzare, gli zoccoli del cavallo che pestavano la neve.   
Aveva fatto una promessa a Pyp "ritornerò da te, te lo giuro" e sarebbe ritornato, a qualsiasi costo.


End file.
